ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon Sun
This is the soundtrack for Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Movie. Songs 1. Under the Alolan Sun Lyrics I could get used to this heat on my skin I can feel every day, I'm a little bit stronger I only wish each day was longer Yeah! We're having fun in the sun (the Alolan sun) Week after week, It's just like we're on vacation Yeah! Now our journey's begun, friends 'til the end number one's our destination Under the Alolan sun, Pokémon! Just standing around won't help you any, the sun and the moon and the Pokémon and her. Want to go on an intriguing adventure... it seems (Ay-ya-ya!) The thrills and surprises are absolutely endless indeed, they're here and there and everywhere, I just can't take it! Come on, let's go and go and go and go! (Ay-ya-ya!) Yeah! We're having fun in the sun (the Alolan sun) Week after week, It's just like we're on vacation Yeah! Now our journey's begun, friends 'til the end number one's our destination Under the Alolan sun, Pokémon! (Ay-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya) Under the Alolan sun! (Ay-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya) Under the Alolan sun! Yeah! We're having fun in the sun (the Alolan sun) Week after week, It's just like we're on vacation Yeah! Now our journey's begun, friends 'til the end number one's our destination Under the Alolan sun, Pokémon! (Ay-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya) Under the Alolan sun! (Ay-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya) Under the Alolan sun! 2. Pokemon Challenge! Lyrics OH! Oh oh oh! OH! Oh oh oh! Yo You walkin' in my face bein' all like wha? I'll tell you wha This is how we go like back in Kanto Brought some Pokeballs with me, ya wanna battle? Ya walkin' up like "This kid is real insane. He's obviously got some problems with his brain." I'll tell you wha This is how we go like back in Kanto Brought some Pokeballs with me, you wanna battle? There's no turning back, nuh uh The door ain't at a crack, nada Me, you, there ain't no outlet Because it's us in a Pokemon challenge You think you escape this easily? What were you thinkin', man? (What were you thinkin') Do you even got talent To do well in this Pokemon Challenge (Yeah x6) In this Pokemon Challenge (Yeah x6) Hold up I see ya runnin, stop running like a hater You can go cry to your mommy later I'll tell you wha This is how we go like back in Kanto Brought some Pokeballs with me, you wanna battle? There's no turning back, nuh uh The door ain't at a crack, nada Me, you, there ain't no outlet Because it's us in a Pokemon challenge You think you escape this easily? What were you thinkin', man? (What were you thinkin') Do you even got talent To do well in this Pokemon Challenge Yo! Give it up, give it up, give it up, give it up! There ain't a chance of ya winnin', not a little bit! P-O-K-E-M-O-N M-A-S-T-E-R Who are the ultimate challengers? We are! You don't give a hit, not one small little bit Get out now, you're an embarassment Do this well or you'll screw up The ultimate battle, that's wassup! There's no turning back, nuh uh The door ain't at a crack, nada Me, you, there ain't no outlet Because it's us in a Pokemon challenge You think you escape this easily? What were you thinkin', man? (What were you thinkin') Do you even got talent To do well in this Pokemon Challenge (Yeah!) There's no turning back, nuh uh The door ain't at a crack, nada Me, you, there ain't no outlet Because it's us in a Pokemon challenge You think you escape this easily? What were you thinkin', man? (What were you thinkin') Do you even got talent To do well in this Pokemon Challenge OH! 3. Sad Song Lyrics You and I, we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky With you, I'm alive Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide So stop time right here in the moonlight 'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes Without you, I feel broke Like I'm half of a whole Without you, I've got no hand to hold Without you, I feel torn Like a sail in a storm Without you, I'm just a sad song I'm just a sad song With you, I fall It's like I'm leaving all my past and silhouettes up on the wall With you, I'm a beautiful mess It's like we're standing hand and hand with all our fears up on the edge So stop time right here in the moonlight 'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes Without you, I feel broke Like I'm half of a whole Without you, I've got no hand to hold Without you, I feel torn Like a sail in a storm Without you, I'm just a sad song You're the perfect melody The only harmony I wanna hear You're my favourite part of me With you standing next to me I've got nothing to fear Without you, I feel broke Like I'm half of a whole Without you, I've got no hand to hold Without you, I feel torn Like a sail in a storm Without you, I'm just a sad song Without you, I feel broke Like I'm half of a whole Without you, I've got no hand to hold Without you, I feel torn Like a sail in a storm Without you, I'm just a sad song, I'm just a sad song 4. Catch 'Em All! Lyrics We just arrived at this place Lots of cool and epic Pokemon to chase There's a whole new region to explore I've never seen anything like this before Now, my instincts kick in It's time for my journey to begin! Oh! Gotta set out my Pokemon Wild Pokes, it is on! You and me, we'll win this brawl (That's right!) We're gonna be number one Being top master, man, it's fun! All day and night, we'll catch 'em all! (we'll catch 'em all! all! all! all! all! we'll catch 'em all! all! all! all! all!) Looks like I just caught many Pokemon Time to train them, from dusk 'til dawn Takin' all day singing this song Now, my instincts kick in It's time for my journey to begin! Oh! Gotta set out my Pokemon Wild Pokes, it is on! You and me, we'll win this brawl (That's right!) We're gonna be number one Being top master, man, it's fun! All day and night, we'll catch 'em all! Now it's time to face the league My Pokemon are in fatigue My time has come, it's the finals now The cup of Pokemon history is mine now! Oh! Gotta set out my Pokemon Wild Pokes, it is on! You and me, we'll win this brawl (That's right!) We're gonna be number one Being top master, man, it's fun! All day and night, we'll catch 'em all! Oh! We'll catch 'em all! 5. Fireflies Lyrics You would not believe your eyes If ten million fireflies Lit up the world as I fell asleep 'Cause they fill the open air And leave teardrops everywhere You'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep 'Cause everything is never as it seems 'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs From ten thousand lightning bugs As they tried to teach me how to dance A foxtrot above my head A sock hop beneath my bed A disco ball is just hanging by a thread (thread, thread) I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep 'Cause everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep) Leave my door open just a crack Please take me away from here 'Cause I feel like such an insomniac Please take me away from here Why do I tire of counting sheep Please take me away from here When I'm far too tired to fall asleep To ten million fireflies I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes I got misty eyes as they said farewell (said farewell) But I'll know where several are If my dreams get real bizarre 'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar (jar, jar) I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep 'Cause everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep) I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep 'Cause everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep) MORE SONGS TBA! Category:Songs Category:Soundtracks Category:Columbia Records albums Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon cinematic universe Category:Music Category:Supersamus's Ideas